


Reunion

by jayjaythejina



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, One Piece - Freeform, idk how to tag, one piece oc - Freeform, sorry uwjdek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjaythejina/pseuds/jayjaythejina
Summary: Miu, once able to trust so many, is now unable to trust the people closest to her. Big ol sads and stuff oof writing is hard this isn't gonna every be my thing lol





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time i've ever written a fic for an oc of mine so it's not as good as i'd like it, but i hope you enjoy!

“Thanks for making me all better Law, but the medicine tasted bad and made me sleepy all the time. You should fix that.” Miu can only happily chatter on, as she gets ready for a new day.  
Behind her, Law, her doctor and one of her caretakers for the time being. He brushes her hair in the gentlest way. The memory of his little sister runs through his mind. How long has it been since he’s felt like this? This feeling of contentment? Warmth? He never expected to ever feel like this again. 

“I expect you to pay a fee for this. Doctoring isn’t cheap y’know?”  
“What? You don’t mean that!” A grin adorns Miu’s tiny face.  
Law gives a small smile and ruffles her pink hair. He runs his finger along it the small scar on her forehead; it was from her run-in with Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. She really went and insulted such a strong marine yet made it out with this tiny scar. How she made it out with only this and some bruises is a mystery, he thinks. She’s brought a tiny bit of sunlight to his once bleak world; he can’t help to be glad that she’s safe and up on her feet again.

“Oh! Before I forget, where’s Kid? I wanna thank him too. And bother him!” Miu lets out a laugh.

The man she calls brother. Of course she wants to go bother him. Law thinks for a moment. Ah, he remembers.  
“He’s busy with some stuff in the shop so he won’t be coming out for a while. Don’t worry I’ll tell him that you said thanks.” He goes in to pat her head. Is Kid serious? Is he really going to do this to the little girl that has brought the both of them a tiny bit of happiness? “You can go outside and play now, just be careful and wear a jacket if it starts to get cold.”  
Miu replies with a grin and a nod, then heads out onto the deck to bask in the sunlight that she’d missed while in her feverish state.

\---------

Law steps into the workshop. A mess; papers and parts strewn everywhere. “Eustass.”  
No response. Law can only sigh and cross his arms. “Are you really sure you want to do this?” He’s greeted with silence. Another sigh. “She’s just gotten better. I know you care about her, but is this the right thing to do?”  
Ah Kid’s shoulders are shaking. Is he crying? Law steels himself before walking further in and shuts the door. “Listen Eustass, I know you want to keep her safe, but think about Miu. How is she going to react when-” A bang.

“I KNOW!”

Law pauses. Brows furrowing, he reaches out. “Kid-”  
“I have to keep her safe! I need to keep her safe! She got hurt under my watch! She’s not safe here! She’s got a goddamn target on her back! Killer was right, I-” a stutter. “I was an idiot for thinking she’d be safe here.”  
Kid takes in a deep breath and sinks his face into his hands. His shoulders sag more than before. “The sooner we dissociate with her, the better. She can’t be hanging around with us. I can’t always be there to watch her. She was captured under my watch. I can’t have that happen again… So the safest option would be to just... Leave her...”

Law walks over and slams his hand on the desk. “Kid. Look me in the eye and tell me that she won’t leave the second you get her somewhere ‘safe.’”  
“I know that she’ll be able to follow her dreams. It’ll be a slow build-up to a bounty, and she’ll be able to learn how to defend herself in the meantime-”  
“The marines already know her allegiances,” Law interrupts, “and if we leave her now, we’re putting her at risk.”  
Kid whips his head around. “But they might leave her alone if they think we’re just using her.”  
“She’s only ten. TEN. There’s no way that abandoning her this young won’t leave lasting damage.”  
“I know-” a pause. A sigh. “I don’t know. She’ll hate me after this, but…but maybe she’ll be able to find her own family again...” Kid looks down at his hands; one flesh, one metal. Hands that are so used to holding Miu, hugging her. Only a few nights ago, these hands were rubbing her back, helping her fall asleep.

“Maybe she’ll understand when she gets older.” He turns back to the desk, staring at the wall. “I just… I can’t keep putting her in danger just because I want to keep her around. The closer I get to becoming the pirate king, the more dangerous it’ll be. She’ll have the biggest target on her back if she stays.” He’s glaring now.  
Law can only stare at the redhead in silence. They talked about this the night before. About taking her to Cora where they knew she’d be safe. The decision was made. Law just had to be sure. He’d just gotten attached to the kid, and that never happens.  
“I’ve contacted Cora-san.” Law walks to the door. “We’ll meet him in five days.” The door swiftly shuts behind him leaving Kid to his own thoughts for the next five days.

\-------

The small boat rocks as the two head out. “Hey Law, you think we’re gonna see my bounty poster?”  
The man chuckles. “Maybe, but for now let’s focus on getting there first.”  
Miu answers with a nod and rummages through her backpack. Killer had packed it for her-- said she was going to need it for her adventure. Law made sure to grab her bear too. She’s glad. If they were going to stay there for an adventure, then she’d need it or she won’t be able to sleep.  
Miu stops rummaging and looks back; she can still see the ship’s silhouette. When the two left, Kid’s crew waved at them. “Have fun,” they said. “see ya!” All grins. So Miu grinned back, waving and telling them that she’d bring them all presents. 

Miu thinks for a moment. Everyone had sad eyes when they were saying bye. She wonders why. Oh, and that’s right, Kid wasn’t there. Maybe he was in the bathroom?  
, she thinks,  
The shore of the island slowly comes into view. A person stands at the docks. I wonder who it is, she thinks. “Hey Law, look! There’s someone there!” She squints. Whoever he is, he looks really tall.  
When they dock, the man walks over to them. He’s even bigger up close, a passing thought in Miu’s mind. “Law! It’s been so long!” He trips.  
“Haha, is this the girl you were talking about?” He squats down Miu’s eye-level, and she backs up into Law. She quickly clings to him. “Yes.” Law sighs. “Here’s the list of things that we learned about her. Her schedule is on here too, things like snack times and bath times and all that.” Law hands the man a paper. Miu tugs on Law’s pants. “Law...” her voice comes out quiet, and he almost doesn’t hear her.  
Law bends down and takes her hands into his. “Miu, this is Cora-san. I told you about him remember? He’s my dad.” 

Miu he can only look at him, her brows furrowing a bit.  
“I told you last night that we were going to meet him. Remember?” Ah she does recall. Before he tucked her in, actually. She nods, and Law gives her a small smile. 

“We’ll be gone for a while, but you can trust this guy. I promise.”  
Another nod from Miu, but one more hesitant than before. Law stands up and turns to this ‘Cora-san.’ “I have to head back to the ship now.” Cora-san nods.

Miu grips onto Law’s hand before he can walk. She stares at him with wide eyes. “Law...” Her voice, so small again. So vulnerable.  
Law wishes he didn’t have to do this. He gives her hand a small, reassuring squeeze. Her hands. They’re so small. These small hands that once doodled on him, hugged him, helped him. This may be the last time.  
Law bends down once more and brushes her bangs from her eyes. “We’ll see you later, okay?” He tells her is a soft voice.  
“Promise?” Her voice shakes.  
“Yea.” He gives her one last hug before sailing off. 

He doesn’t look back.

Miu waves until Law is out of sight. Once he is, she finally looks at Corazon. He holds his hand out to her.  
“Shall we go?”  
She looks at his hand, then back at the ocean. She takes a breath and turns back to him. “I have a lot of stuff for an adventure!” She takes his hand.

\-------

“Cora-san?” The man looks back at the girl. They’re about to have dinner and he’s making steak, yum. “What time is it?” She hadn’t found the clock yet, but she was curious. Law hadn’t come back yet, so maybe he was coming to get her tomorrow. Luckily Killer packed her some clothes, she wouldn’t have thought to do that.  
“It’s almost eight thirty, why?” She hums in thought. “No reason just wondering.” She swings her feet back and forth in the chair. It took her awhile to trust this man, but Law said he was okay, so she gradually warmed up to him. Corazon glances back at her. The poor girl. She’s so tiny compared to him. He feels bad. He lets out a heavy sigh. It’s going to be hell to explain it to her later.

\-------

 

A small groan fills the big room. Miu turns away from the window, curling into the warmth of the blankets. Wait a minute. Miu sits up and looks around. Two things register in her mind. The room isn’t swaying, and this isn’t the room she’s used to.  
Sleepy green eyes find the window. Curtains opened  
to fill the room with light to wake and warm her up. A glance to her bear, then the door. Taking a deep breath she decides it’s time to go outside. Tiny feet hit the floor; a shiver runs through her body; maybe she should’ve put on socks before bed. 

As, quietly as she can, she opens the door and looks around. Ah, something smells nice. Bacon? Wow, she’s been so used to smelling pasta most mornings bacon sounds heavenly. Her stomach lets out a small rumble. A noise of discontentment escapes her throat. Miu steels herself before heading to the kitchen. 

“Ah! Morning, hope you slept well!” Cora-san, she recalls. He’s pretty nice. He helped her take a bath before bed and combed her hair. “Good morning.” She replies with a soft, sleepy voice. She sits at the table, and he places a glass of juice in front of her.  
“Cora-san?” She clears her throat and grasps the cup, tiny fingers rubbing the sides, nervously. “Is.. Is Law coming today?” She doesn’t look up.  
She has yet to look this man in the eye since she’s arrived. Corazon’s gaze falls to the ground. Should he tell her? He probably should. The sooner the better. His eyes move toward the window. It’s bright today. Maybe she’ll want to go play. A heavy sigh leaves his mouth. His tall figure, kneeling down to make eye contact. 

He’s surprised. Her eyes are so sad. Those vivid green eyes, pooling with untold sadness. He hasn’t said anything yet! Maybe she’s assuming the worst? God, he wishes he didn’t have to do this, but it’s better if she knows instead of being left in the dark, he thinks. He places his hands on her knees, coaxing the girl to look at him, even for a little bit. 

“Miu, listen, about Law.” She finally looks up. His heart sinks to his stomach. He’s trying to word it well enough that it won’t hurt too much, but he doubts it’ll do anything. “Law and Kid, they’re,” He pauses. She’s leaning forward, eyes swirling with hope. “They’re not coming.” Miu’s eyes widen a fraction. Had she heard him right? “Listen, I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but Law said that Kid just wants to keep you safe.” 

Her eyes fall to the floor. Corazon’s words falling on deaf ears. Was he telling the truth? No, he’s got to be lying, Law did promise her after all. But Law also said that she could trust this guy, so he can’t be lying. Her head darts back up to stare into his eyes. The first time she’s directly looked at him.

Miu grips Corazon’s hands. He’s surprised. How could such tiny hands be so calloused? Her grip was strong for someone so small, yet they’re trembling as if she were cold.  
“You’ve got to be lying right?” Miu’s voice quivers as she grips his hands tighter. “Don’t do that lying is bad, you’ll get in trouble.” She looks down.  
Corazon turns his hands over to grip Miu back. “Miu I-”  
Miu looks him straight in the eyes. He’s shocked again. These eyes, full of conflicting feelings, he can tell. They’re swirling with doubt and distrust. Things that don’t fit her chubby face. “Cora-san!” He jerks a bit. Miu’s voice, full of sadness and fear. 

“It’s gotta be a lie right? I mean, Law promised! You heard him! He promised!” Tears well up in her eyes. “He promised…” Her voice, so close to a whisper, Corazon was sure if he wasn’t looking, he wouldn’t have noticed she said that. 

Miu removes her hands from Corazon’s. Shakily, she brings them up to her face, angrily wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. Corazon brings his apron to Miu’s face, attempting to help her. She pushes his hands away with a force he didn’t think she had. Miu glares at him. “Don’t touch me.” Miu states. Maybe he should’ve told her later. Miu gets up to leave, Corazon stands and tumbles back in shock. “Miu I-” The slam of the door cuts him off. Corazon lets out a sigh.  
, he thinks, and heads outside for a needed cigarette.

\-------  
Years have passed since what Miu dubbed as  
She did stay with Corazon up until a two years ago when she was finally an adult. About eight whole years, since she was first dropped. Miu stayed with him, but never got close to him. Or anyone else for that matter. She kept everyone she met at arms length, never getting too close. 

In the two years that she’s been sailing, Miu had gained a trustworthy crew of a good 15 people. Her single hardstanding rule for the crew was “  
” One man made the mistake of challenging that rule.  
Miu had good subordinates. Never treating them as underlings, always as equals, yet also always distant; never getting too close. The pain of being left behind runs deep within her core. Often giving her terrors in the night.  
Yet, despite this, she still finds a way to smile. Her crew, though they witnessed the death of one they thought they trusted, still stayed. They all knew the consequences. But Miu never treated them wrongly. Never had they felt afraid of their captain. Should any of them feel that they want to leave her crew, she would let them. He brought this on himself when he tried to turn her and the crew in to the marines. They felt no remorse.

\-------

Their current location, a port town in the new world. Things have changed. The worst generation were now some of the strongest people that occupied this world. Marines, still a thing that existed, thank goodness Miu can actually beat people up now. Miu’s bounty was up by about 315,000,000 beli from her first 350. 

“Hey Cap’n!” A member of her crew calls her over to a bounty board. “You’re bounty went up another 500 beli!” All Miu can do is grin. She’s proud. She’s gotten here on her own two feet, and she’s happy with her results so far.  
Miu lets out a hearty laugh. “Alright then!” She exclaims, catching the attention of her crew and as well as some others. “This calls for a celebration!” She swings her foot onto a crate below the board and rests her elbow on her raised knee. Glancing at her crew’s faces she declares, “Drinks are on me!” 

“Captain!!” Another member runs up. He’s breathing heavily. Miu asks another member to grab some water. “Whoa calm down there, what’s the rush?” Miu asks, patting him on the back. She hands him some water and he drinks it all in seconds. “The-There’s another pirate crew here!!?”  
Miu cocks an eyebrow up. Another pirate crew? Sure they’ve fought against other pirates before, what’s so surprising about this one? “Okay.. and?” She urges him to continue. He’s shaking now, fear in his voice. “It-Its the Kid Pirates!” Miu pauses.

A breath of disbelief slides past Miu’s lips. A Laugh. “Hah. Is that so?”

The man nods frantically. “They’re on the south side of the island!” He says. Another member pipes up. A girl this time. “What should we do Captain?”  
Miu looks at every single member’s face, thinks for a moment, then stands up. “There’s not going to be a fight, no need to worry about that.” A few people let out a sigh of relief and she smiles. “We are going to greet them though.” Miu states. Everyone looks at her in shock.  
“A-Are you sure? They’re the Kid pirates! They’re on of the strongest pirate crews out there!” Her first mate replies. Miu just looks at them with a grin. “I know. I’ve known for a long time already. Way before I even sailed alone.” Miu starts to walk, her strides long and confident. She was ready to get some answers.

\-------

On the other side of the island, the same news was being brought to Kid’s attention. His hair, longer than before, wrinkles more prominent on his face, than when he was younger.  
“Hah?! Another pirate crew? Who cares!.” Kid scowled and turned back to his ship. He has no time for some small pirate who isn’t worth his time. Killer on the other hand, ever so responsible, inquires, “Which pirate crew exactly?”  
“It’s the Green Eyed Pirates Cap’n!” Killer and Kid both freeze. Killer looks over at his captain, then back to the pirate before him. “Who’s their captain?” He asks.  
“It’s Miu the Gremlin, sir!” 

Kid’s heart is beating a hundred miles per hour. Did her hear that right?  
. He hadn’t heard her name in years. Kid can still vividly remember her. How could he forget her. She was so small compared to him. Smaller than his metal arm. And her eyes, such a vivid green as vivid as the leaves on trees. He could never forget those. Or her hair, so pink and soft. When he’d run his fingers through it, she would laugh and giggle at him. 

A hush fell over the crew. Kid turns around. Over the many heads surrounding the area, a flash of pink catches his eye. 

Miu can see him clearly. That red that she always loved, has dulled down over the years. Those goggles that still sat upon his head, are still the same as always. Miu shakes her head. Now’s not the time for reminiscing. Right now she’s here for revenge. “Make way. I have business with your captain.” She says in a loud, commanding voice.  
Members of Kid’s crew look at each other and whisper, before moving out of her way. A few older members of Kid’s crew are hoping that the Miu they see before them, is the one that brought their captain happiness, oh so many years ago. 

Kid sees his crew make a path. It’s almost laughable how easily she did that, almost as if parting the red sea. Kid’s eyes start to trail up. First his orbs meet her feet, and the many other pairs of feet behind her. Next is her legs, they’re long, not like the short stubby ones that would wrap around his neck when he gave her shoulder rides. Next her body, she’s so tall now. Unlike the shorty she was back then. After are her clothes, Kid can’t believe that she’d stuck with her same color palette all these years. Then her hair, it’s so long now, Kid wonders if it’s still as soft as when he used to brush her hair when he tucked her in at night.  
Then finally, her face. Kid is taken aback. Her eyes are what draw him in immediately. Those eyes, as if staring into the depths of his soul. Those eyes, ones that he would wipe tears from, those eyes, as vivid as the day he first met her.  
Finally she is in front of him. A heavy silence falls on among the crowd. Miu’s crew both scared, yet ready to defend their captain with their lives. And Kid’s crew, ready to take out these hoodlums, should they get to cocky. Miu stares directly at Kid. Eyes, almost breaking him down right there. Kid takes a deep breath, “Miu.. I-” 

The sound of a slap resounds through the crowd. Everyone is stunned. Kid’s head, turned, cheek reddening from the slap. He looks back down at the girl; eyes wide in shock. Kid’s crew response by bringing their weapons up, in turn Miu’s crew does the same. 

Miu, eyes glaring defiantly at the man she once called brother. “You motherfucking  
” she yelled. All heads turn to her. Had she really called Eustass “Captain” Kid, one of the strongest men in the world, a  
?  
She brings her hand down to her chest, clutching the fabric where her heart would have been. Miu surprised herself. Once she saw him, years of hate, love, pain, suffering, and betrayal coursed through her body. It all happened before she could stop herself. 

Miu looks at him, she really had just slapped him. The sting from her hand confirming the fact. She takes multiple deep breaths before continuing. 

“You- I can’t believe you” Miu starts, voice quivering a bit. “You selfish bitch! You dumbass! Shithead!” Her foot stomps with every insult.  
, Kid thinks,  
. Tears start to well up in Miu’s eyes. She can’t let them fall yet, she still has to give him a piece of her mind.

“You asswipe! Asshat! Bitchwad! I can’t believe you!” 

Miu’s crew blanches. What was she doing?? They trust their captain but this was really going too far, she could get herself killed! “Captain, I don’t think you shoul-” Her first mate grabs hold of Miu’s arm, only for Miu to pull it back. 

 

“No! I’m not done!” She glares at her first mate with tears in her eyes, and they knew. Their captain was going to finish what she started.  
Miu turns back to Kid, tears dropping now, she strides right up to him, poking him square in the chest. “How could you! I can’t believe you would just dump me somewhere! You said you would never fucking leave, you fucking liar!” Her hands grip the edge of his vest. 

“You didn’t even give me an  
! Not even one! You didn’t even take me yourself you had Law do it! What kind of shit move is that?!” Miu is met with silence. He’s not even looking at her. The nerve! Her eyebrow twitches and her frown deepens. “How do you not expect me to believe you dropped me because you didn’t want me around anymore? How do you expect me to think you didn’t hate me after that?!” Her arms are shaking. She’s crying now, ah how embarrassing, especially in front of so many people.  
She looked down. “Law always kept me updated, always told me that you missed me. But I didn’t believe him. I couldn’t. Because you never said a thing.” Her voice was getting softer, smaller. Miu’s hands slipped off his vest, as she falls to her knees. Her hands move to cover her face. Kid falls after her, still having yet said a single word.  
“Even when I left the ship, you never even came to say  
” A sob breaks through her voice. That single sob, rings through Kid’s body. He was trying so hard to keep calm, and stay composed, but he couldn’t. Not when the girl he called a sister was here, giving him what he deserved after he abandoned her. Not when she was here, as a full grown adult, telling him what he thought for years. All he can do now is stare as she cries in front of him, and tears well up in his own eyes. 

“You’re so fucking mean, I hate you..” Miu cries softly. She doesn’t mean it. She knows she doesn’t. After all these years, she couldn’t bring herself to hate him after how much he’s taken care of her. 

Finally Miu looks up at Kid, and her eyes widen. His face, much older, now than she remembered but, still looking the same, contorted in sadness and guilt as he cries. His eyes, puffy and red, sobs wracking his body. Miu can only stare before more tears break through.

“You idiot, why are you crying?” She sobs out. Kid can only shake his head. He can hear it. The years of loneliness that he left her with. Guilt crashes through his body in waves with each sob and insult that he hears from her. Finally, he looks up at her. She’s on the ground rubbing at her face, trying to quell the tears that keep falling. 

He’s seen this before. When she was a kid. It was when he went to pick her up after her trust had been betrayed again. He had her send him her coordinates through transponder snail, and immediately went to get her. When he got to her, she was on the bed crying, just like this. Rubbing her face to get rid of tears, just like this. Hiccupping and trying to talk to him, just like this. He couldn’t take it.

In one swift movement, Kid’s hands wrapped around her. His one normal arm to press her head to his shoulder, and his metal one to pull her close to him. Miu is shocked and tries to look at him. “H-Hey what’re-,” Miu starts. He only shakes his head and pulls her closer. She can feel him shaking. She’s never seen him like this before. The man who was once, a pillar of strength to her, now reduced to tears.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers to her. It was a quiet and broken apology. “I’m so sorry.” Miu stares at the sky behind him. After all these years, only now was she getting an apology? She lets out a weak laugh, and brings her arms around him, hands clutching his clothes. “You idiot.. You should have apologized earlier.” Miu buries her face into Kid’s shoulder, relishing in the familiar warmth that he brings. 

“I love you,” Miu says as she weeps into his clothes. Miu feels Kid jerk, take a deep breath then let out another sob. All she does is hug him tighter. “I love you too, brat.”


End file.
